


Rainy Day With Books

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Books, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: It's a rainy day and Simon just wants to spend it reading with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 30
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Rainy Day With Books

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 Carry On Countdown. This is just fluff. I just wanted to write something short and simple. Also, I was at a total loss for a title.

Slowly I open my eyes. The first thing that I hear is the clank of dishes. Simon sets a tray of steaming food on the bed in front of me.

“Hum,” I grumble. Simon leans down and kisses my cheek.

“I brought you some food,” he says as he walks over to the window. He starts to reach for the curtains. This wakes me up.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, it’s raining,” he pulls the cloth aside and I am not assaulted by the sting of early morning sun. I relax fully into the bed. 

Then I look at the food on the tray. There are sour cherry scones, eggs, fruit, toast, and sausages. Stacked on the side are two sets of silverware, plates, napkins, and glasses.

Simon sits down next to me and settles in. He reaches towards the butter and a scone. I slap his hand away.

“What are you doing, you animal?”

“Eating breakfast in bed with you.”

“I refuse to sleep in this bed if you spill crumbs all over it.”

“I will not,” he huffs indignantly.”

“Yes you will, you absolute slob.”

“I will not!”

“Fine, I just won’t spend the night and I won’t come back until you wash the sheets.”

“Can’t you just use magic?”

I grumble because I guess that’s true. I just have principals.

“I guess,” I concede. 

He grunts happily and finishes smearing ungodly amounts of butter on his scone.

“Snow, someday you're going to have cholesterol problems.”

“Will nof,” he mumbles through a mouthful of scone.

“Yeah, you’re too stubborn.”

I take a scone and slice it in half, careful not to make any crumbs. Then I spread a reasonable amount of butter on it. 

After we finish eating, Simon takes the tray back into the kitchen. I am just about to get out of bed when Simon comes back.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

I look at him, “Uhm, I can’t spend all day in bed,” my feet hit the floor and I flinch slightly, it’s really hard now that I’m not wrapped in the bed’s warmth.

“No, I want you to read to me. It’s all rainy out and it’s Saturday. We don’t have work, or school, or anything. Penny’s off at Watford with her mother and I just want to spend the day all cozy in bed with my boyfriend.”

I like it when Simon calls me his boyfriend and staying in bed all day with Simon  _ does _ sound nice. It is so cold outside that I might as well cuddle with my radiator boyfriend.

“Ok, just one minute. I need to brush my teeth and use the bathroom.”

“Fine, I’ll be right here.”

I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. When I come back Simon is sitting under the covers and he pats the bed next to him.

I slide under the covers and Simon curls up against my chest. He sighs and reaches over to my night stand and grabs our book. 

Right now we are reading the classic,  _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _ . I used to like this book when I was little. I picked it because I thought that Simon would feel a connection to it and he does. He loves it actually. Right now we are at the part when Harry is marveling at his vast fortune. As I start to read, Simon nestles his head in the crook of my neck.

“This is so nice. Harry is having such a nice revelation.”

“Yeah, Love,” I kiss the top of his head and turn the page.

We stay like that for a long time, me reading and Simon listening, occasionally commenting on the story. Eventually we stopped for some tea for me and hot cocoa for Simon. 

When we settle back in Simon takes a biscuit from the plate he had made and lays his head on my chest.

“Don’t get crumbs on me.”

“I won’t. I’m being careful.”

“All right.” I resume reading and Simon relaxes.

We only stop once more for me to make Simon some tomato soup. Then we are approaching the end of the book. I pause for a moment and listen to Simon's breath on my chest. It has evened out now and I look at him. He is fast asleep with nose tucked against my collar bone. I kiss his head again and close the book, setting it on the table. Then I wrap my arms around Simon and carefully scoot down so that I am not sitting so upright. I bury my face in his hair and inhale his brown butter scent. 

Simon's wings stretch and drape over us. I feel his tail snake around my thigh.

I really love this idiot. I am so lucky to have ended up with him in my arms instead of at my throat. I fall asleep to the sound of the rain pattering against the window and Simon's even breathes against my neck.


End file.
